


总裁每天都在发糖21（中间）

by ymlyml



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymlyml/pseuds/ymlyml





	总裁每天都在发糖21（中间）

厉衡拿着烫伤膏回到休息室，揭开毛毯，用指腹蘸着烫伤膏，抹在沈暮腿上泛红的地方，道：“内裤也脱了吧，一会儿我给你吹干。”

沈暮一怔：“我……我自己来就行。”

“坐着别动，小心感冒。”厉衡头也不抬道，他抹完外侧最后一处地方，指了指内裤，示意沈暮脱下来。

沈暮抿唇，敌不过厉衡的坚持，只好慢吞吞地脱内裤，眼一闭豁出去般往前一递。他光溜溜的两条腿暴露在空气里，好在暖气很足，并不冷。

厉衡到底是年轻气盛的正常男人，看到心爱之人亲自脱内裤给他，露出下面私密的地方，不可能一点反应都没有，他喉结滚动，深吸一口气压制住自己内心喷涌的火焰，尽可能地让自己平静下来，哑声道：“屁股侧过来些。”

沈暮脸红得彻底，听话地侧了侧身。

温热的指腹触碰到臀瓣，厉衡抹完了药，火气依旧在胸口翻涌，他神使鬼差地往前凑了凑身，在沈暮柔软白皙的大腿内侧留下一个轻柔的吻，他凝视沈暮的眼睛，温声说：“我是你的爱人，我也想履行作为你的爱人的义务，就是照顾好你。”

“生病时给你喂药，烫伤时给你上药，无聊时陪你说说话，饿了的时候给你做饭，吃饱了带你下楼散步……”厉衡给沈暮的腿盖上毛毯，“所有的一切，都是我作为爱人的义务，是我应该为你做，并且心甘情愿为你做的事，我想要照顾你，就像你希望能够学会厨艺，给我做饭一样。”

门外小助理悄悄把吹风机放在了茶几上，休息室内却是悄然无声，沈暮望着厉衡许久，往前倾了倾身，吻在厉衡的唇角，心中的羞涩与芥蒂消失得无影无踪。

安静的休息室中，响起吹风机的声音，厉衡坐在床沿，把沈暮的外裤保暖裤和内裤一样样吹干，又亲自给他穿上：“好了，在这里休息会儿，我要去工作了。”

沈暮点点头，在厉衡起身准备离开的瞬间，拉住他的手腕，吻了吻那手背：“给你的奖励。”

厉衡怔了怔，转过身与沈暮接了个绵长的吻：“刚才的不算，这才是奖励的正确形式。”


End file.
